Atomic County
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: The world of The O.C if it was Atomic County enjoy. This is the way it should have been. Season 1 is complete, and season 2 is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Pilot

( A huge blast hits the unexpected students of Atomic High, and in the process the force of the attack destroying the glass windows. The crowd of students tried with all their might to avoid being captured, but the water polo demon players used an invisible force field to capture them. Seth Cohen the official branded school dork found himself a safe haven, and made a run for it. The water polo demon players quickly chased after him, but unaware of his plan. The water polo demon players stopped when a fresh new face arrived on the scene. He hand on a blue jacked with a hood attached, blue jeans, and run down sneakers.)

Kid Chino: Hey, leave him alone.

Kid County: Who the hell are you?

Kid Chino: Names Kid Chino.

Kid County: Here that guys Kid Chino here to stop us.

Kid Chino: Is that a problem?

Kid County: Actually it will prove to be interesting.

( The members of the water polo team attacked Ryan fist flying everywhere, hitting civilians everywhere. Kid Chino arms suddenly began to glow and his turned into a metal like substance. The words fist of fury where heard as he powered himself up for the attack.. Ryan launched his fist into the ground causing the ground to part, and the water polo players to fall in. Seth Cohen looking completely shocked emerged from nowhere, and thanked the masked hero for his help.)

Seth: Hi my name is Seth.

Kid Chino: Hi I'm Kid Chino

Seth: Kid Chino?

Kid Chino: Why are you looking at me like that?

Seth: You are buff, have great hair, and you call your yourself Kid Chino?

Kid Chino: Never mind that I need to talk to you.

Seth: About what?

Kid Chino: About your powers.

Seth: Dude if I had powers I wouldn't be stand here right now, not that I want powers or anything.

Kid Chino: What are you a motor mouth?

Seth: Sorry I tend do that a lot, and its not because I want to .

Kid Chino: I noticed that.

Seth: Dude do you want to hand or what?

Kid Chino: I rather talk to you about umm… I don't know your powers.

Seth: Dude calm down we can still talk about it at my house.

Kid Chino: Do you think your parents will mind?

Seth: Like I have to many others my parents live to please me.

Kid Chino: Uh huh sure they do.

Seth: Yeah lets start walking.

Kid Chino: My motorcycle is over here.

Seth: Ok cool lets go.

Kid Chino: Who is that ?

Seth: Oh that's Summer Roberts the queen of the school.

Kid Chino: No I meant her.

Seth: Oh that's Marissa Cooper the social chair.

Marissa: So Seth who is this?

Summer: Yeah umm. . . .

Seth: Seth.

Kid Chino: Hi, I'm Kid Chino.

Marissa: Hey, do you guys want to join us for launch?

Seth: Yes, yes of course.

( Ryan gives Seth an evil glare in response to his answer, then smiles at Marissa, and Summer: Ok K-i-d C-h-i-n-o lets go ( She cooed in a sexy voice)

( Marissa asked the group to wait for her as she looked for Luke her former boyfriend. Luke loved Marissa so much, but he had messed up with her once before, and never quite go her to trust him again. As she entered Atomic County pool area, and was startled to see a splash in the water. A little spooked she called to Luke see of the was him, but was surprised when a demon water polo player appeared. Marissa started to run, but a demon water polo grabbed her arm as the door appeared in the clearing. She screamed as hard as she could before he covered her mouth with his hand, and pulled her back into the darkness. We appear back at the same spot Ryan, Seth, Summer were waiting for Marissa. However the three teens were nowhere to be seen, but a few students were to trying to get a glimpse at the action. Marissa kicked the man in the knees, and made a quick dash into the dark she had a little secret of her own. She pulled out her magical flask while chanting a few words, and finally opened it to taking a couple sips of the drinking. Suddenly a bright light covered the area, and brand mew Marissa appeared.

Marissa: Hey, are you looking for someone.

Kid County: Actually I was, but not anymore.

Marissa: Good.

Kid County: Who are you?

Marissa: Cosmo Girl, and whoever you are come out from hiding.

Kid County: Yeah whoever you are come out.

Kid Chino, and two other mysterious figures appeared.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Pilot pt 2:

( Kid County the king of the water polo demon players is surrounded)

Cosmo Girl: I think the odds are much better now.

Kid County: How so?

Cosmo Girl: You against one helpless girl not good.

Kid Chino: Sorry, I have to agree with her.

(Two new figures appeared from the shadows immediately attacking the two heroes. Kid County laughed as he grabbed the magic flask, and tossed it to the side of the room. He smiled as he charged himself up to launch one last blast to end this whole fight. Two figures appeared hidden with in the darkness waiting for their cue to join the fight. One smiled as his accumulated knowledge of pop culture, and his quick wit would be needed

in this battle. The other one, brushing her hair to the side as she anticipated the biggest battle of her life. She licked her lips as she watched Kid County punch Kid Chino numerous times.)

Kid County: For some reason I feel like delaying your inevitable defeat.

Voice: You know that is so cliché

Kid County: Who said that ?

Voice: Over here you clueless socialite.

Kid County: Don't we have a quick wit?

Voice: That was a no brainer.

Kid County: Well show yourself .

Voice: You can call me the ironist.

Kid County: The Ironist eh, how lame.

Ironist: You should talk Kid County.

( One crack of her lasso, and Kid County was completely under spell of the mysterious vixen. She jumped into view as she held her lasso tight so that the water polo demon king

could not get loose. Kid Chino elbowed one of the demons in the stomach, and punched him into the wall. He ran behind the demon currently holding Cosmo Girl back, and flipped him over. Kid Chino, and Cosmo Girl joined the two other heroes in the middle of the building. Kid County powered himself, and wiggled his way out of the lasso to escape. He summoned other demon water polo players, and made a bolt for it as fast he could.)

Kid Chino: Damn, we have to get him.

The Ironist. Don't worry he will return.

Cosmo Girl: How do you know that?

The Ironist: The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.

Kid: Chino: I am Kid Chio, and you are?

The Ironist. I said it once, and I'll say it again The Ironist.

Csomo Girl: I am Cosmo Girl.

Voice: Lil Miss Vixen.

The Ironist: That you are.

Lil Miss Vixen: Eww, who asked you?

The Ironist: You like me, I know you do,

Lil Miss Vixen: As if, but Kid Chino on the other hand.

Kid Chino: So, What now?

The Ironist: We need a secret base, weapons, and a cool mobile.

Kid Chino: You read comics book don't you?

The Ironist: Is that obvious?

Cosmo Girl: Yeah, way to obvious.

The Ironist: Damn, my obsession.

Lil Miss Vixen: Comic books huh?

The Ironist: Yeah, what wrong with that?

Lil Miss Vixen: What are you 5?

The Ironist: No, I am so much older then that.

( It skips to a finished model home that was built based on The Ironist mom's designs and it was such great place. Kid Chino followed Cosmo Girl into the next room, and they hit off pretty well. Lil Miss Vixen was starting to find The Ironist a little cute, but she avoided any chance of communicating with him. She was not going to fall for a weirdo like him, because he was a loser just like that Seth Cohen at school.)

Lil Miss Vixen: I think I know your secret identity.

The Ironist: Oh really?

The end.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: The Evil Within

(We pan straight to the top of an extremely tall building in L.A. where Cosmo Girl is a waiting. She looked on as a dark figure leaped on to the building across the street, and a smile crept over Cosmo Girls face. She took out her magic elixir, and gulped a couple an extremely huge dosage of it. She flew over to the other building, and quickly ran after the unknown figure. She watched on the side as he headed for the stairwell, and she quickly followed. Down stairs, he ran into a small room, and quickly prepared for her.)

Figure: You can come out now Cosmo Girl.

Cosmo Girl: Who are you?

Figure: The master of manipulation, and dreams.

Cosmo Girl: What the hell are you talking about?

Figure: Your dreams of course Cosmo Girl, or should I say Marissa.

Cosmo Girl: How do you know my name?

Figure: Let's just say we have met before.

Cosmo Girl: As if, I would at least remember your face.

Figure: In your dreams, many things can happen.

Cosmo Girl: What do you call yourself?

Figure: I really have not had the time to think about it.

Cosmo Girl: Seriously, how can you be a villain without a name?

Figure: I will come up with one give me a sec.

Cosmo Girl: Well, do not keep me waiting all day.

Figure: How about the mind bender?

Cosmo Girl: You are kidding me right?

Figure: Whatever, like you could come up with something better.

Cosmo Girl: I do not know maybe brainwasher, or manipulator.

Figure: Those are good, mind if I steal one?

Cosmo Girl: Not at all.

(This is the perfect time to get her, she will be under my control, and I can use her to defeat the rest of the Atomic fools. She held out his hand, and watched as Cosmo Girl jumped back in anticipation of the attack. He smiled as she began to loose control of her body, and his laughter covered the whole building unaware of threat look on from above.)

Voice: Who are you? the master of manipulation.

Brainwasher: Well, Ironist welcome to my world.

Ironist: Wow, I am impressed.

Brainwasher: It is not that hard to figure out.

Ironist: Well, master of manipulation your times up.

Brainwasher: I am going to have to disagree.

(The brainwasher snapped his fingers an unusual sound covered the whole building. An army of police officers covered the entire room, and pointed their guns at the Ironist. The Ironist turned his attention back to Cosmo Girl his new partner in crime. After a big explosion occurred, and a cloud of smoke covered the room engulfing a motionless Cosmo Girl.)

Brainwasher: Ironist, and the rest of Atomic County meet my new partner.

Ironist: Cosmo Girl wake up.

Brainwasher: Cosmo Girl please shut him up.

(Cosmo Girl gulped down some her special elixir, and blasted The Ironist into the nearby wall. She walked over to the Brainwasher, and he kissed her to the disgust of Ironist. They disappeared into a cloud of smoke.)

Ironist: Kid Chino is so going to kill me.

The end.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3: The stranger in the shadow

The Ironist: My spidey sense is tingling.

Kid Chino: Would you stop it with the spider-man references already.

The Ironist: Why? It is fun, and besides it turning Lil Miss Vixen on.

Lil Miss Vixen: Uh huh says the walking encyclopedia.

The Ironist: A bit harsh do you guys think?

Kid Chino: Well then maybe you should have protected Cosmo Girl.

The Ironist: Guys can we talk about this later?

Lil Miss Vixen: Don't back out of it you.

Kid Chino: No he is right we have a guest.

The Ironist: Who's the lone figure in the dark?

Guest: I'm your equal my dear wordsmith.

Kid Chino: What do you want?

Guest: I want to challenge The Ironist.

Ironist: Challenge me huh?

Guest: Is that a problem for the great Ironist.

Ironist: No not at all, but I must worn you I am a very complex person.

Guest: Yeah well the rubik's cube was no problem for me so neither should you.

Ironist: Are you seriously comparing to a rubik's cube?

Guest: You can call the me Oracle.

Ironist: Wow what a name. ( note the sarcasm)

( While the battle of witty commenced a great evil marched through Atomic County, and he was not alone. Kid Chino, and Lil Miss Vixen raced to the cite were the group had stopped. Kid County stood on the tallest building commanding all the water polo demon

players to appear. Lil Miss Vixen could feel something growing inside of her, and it was

not normal. It was something she had been suffering from lately thanks to her mothers

death. Kid Chino stood up, and raced down the building eventually punching Kid County

to the wall. Lil Miss Vixen stood up as black colored auro surrounded her, and she

realized this was this is the true power of her rage.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Atomic Defenders

(Kid Chino landed on the ground after punching Kid County to the ground. Kid County sent him flying with all his strength, but he was not aware of Lil Miss Vixen's presence. Her eyes were glowing, a black aura covered her body, and she was extremely pissed. Kid County grabbed Kid Chino with an evil attempt of finishing him off, but he was stopped when a blast sent him flying.)

Lil Miss Vixen: This has to end now.

Kid Chino: Thanks for the assist.

Lil Miss Vixen: No problem, but it is not over buddy.

Kid Chino: Yeah, I know.

(A massive amount of water polo demons surrounded them, but the biggest surprise was on her way. The water polo demons start firing away, but the blast were easily avoided by our heroes. Kid County plowed down a number of them as he raced to catch up to a familiar face. She laughed as he attempted to reach her, and she a huge blast towards him. It knocked a number of water polo demons, but eventually sent Kid Chino flying into the wall. Lil Miss Vixen dodged her blast, and sent one of her own hoping to by sometime. She needed to go aide Kid Chino now that he was being attacked from both sides. )

Oracle: I think the odds are fair now.

The Ironist: I would have to agree.

Oracle: I say we teach them how to play fair.

The Ironist: Hey, you mindless jock get a piece of this.

Oracle: I knew he was going to do that, idiot.

(Kid County launched at The Ironist)

The Ironist: It is all yours babe.

Oracle: Ugh, why am I not surprised?

(The Ironist avoided his attack, but The Oracle sent him flying back too the ground. She had a plan, but she was going to have to use all her strength to end the war. The Oracle summoned her inner power it flowing from her body, and then she launched it. It hit Kid County engulfing him in a bright light, and then the strangest things happened. He landed back on the ground a smile crept on his face, he was back and this time he was going save Cosmo Girl.)

Kid County: Dudes I am sorry about before haha.

The Ironist: You mean your good now.

The Oracle: I used my power to save him.

Kid Chino: All right team lets go save CosmoGirl.

Everyone: Atomic defenders let's go.

Atomic County season 2 is coming prepare.


End file.
